1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually adjustable wheel for a high horse power vehicle such as an agricultural tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide agricultural tractors with manually adjustable wheels whereby the track, i.e. the spacing between the driven wheels of the tractor, may be adjusted to suit its use in differing agricultural situations where for example differing widths of rows of crops have to be traversed by the tractor. Such known manually adjustable wheels usually comprise a rim detachably secured to a disc which is itself detachably secured in conventional manner to a hub at the end of a drive shaft. The means for detachably securing the rim to the disc usually comprises a plurality of lugs spaced apart circumferentially around the radially inner surface of the rim.
The disc usually comprises a generally circular steel element having a scalloped periphery, the apices of the scallops providing circumferentially spaced apart portions of the disc adjacent the rim which are bolted to the lugs.